The present invention relates to a golf club head more particularly to a structure of the front of the golf club head being capable of improving the restitution coefficient and durability.
Japanese patent No.3225596 (Publication No.JP-A-5-317466) discloses a golf club head which, as shown in FIG. 9(A), comprises a face-side member P1 and a back-side member P4. These members P1 and P4 are fixed to each other by welding. The face-side member P1 is made up of a face part P2 and a part P3 extending backward therefrom. These parts P2 and P3 are molded integral. The part P3 extending backward has, as shown in FIG. 9(B), a wedge-shaped cross section of which thickness is gradually decreased from the face side to the rear-side thereof to a value which is in a range of from 1.0 to 1.3 times the thickness of the back-side member P4. This structure is intended to avoid breakage of the junction of the face-side member P1 and back-side member P4 due to the impact at the time of ball striking.
In recent years, on the other hand, there is a great demand for golf club heads having a high restitution coefficient with respect to the stricken balls as well as durability.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a golf club head, in which the restitution coefficient is improved without sacrificing the durability.
According to the present invention, a golf club head comprises a main body and a face member attached to the main body, the face member comprising a main portion and an extended part, the main portion forming a ball striking face, wherein the extended part extending 5 to 30 mm backward from at least part of the edge of the ball striking face, and a thickness of the extended part being less than a thickness of the main portion.